Touched
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Who knew that Canada had inherited France's, -ehm-, magic touch? - Canada/Ukraine oneshot


I'm back with yet another requested fic (oi, I need to stop doing this to myself, where the prompt was: Ukraine has back problems from her "great peaks". Canada decides to be a sweetie and give her a back rub and it turns out he's got papa France's "skilled fingers". I hope you have as much fun with this as I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

**

* * *

Touched**

It had not taken Canada long to realize that something was wrong with Ukraine.

Throughout the entire meeting he noticed her shifting in her seat often, her shoulder blades occasionally pressing together in discomfort. When she wasn't trying to stretch out her back, she would be slumped over in her seat, the barest hints of pain occasionally marring her soft features. It was obvious to Canada that she was in pain, but a quick scan of the room told him that no one else had noticed anything out of the ordinary yet.

With the barest hints of a sigh escaping his parted lips, he turned back to watch Ukraine, having deemed the current meeting to be another pointless one. Faintly some part of him wondered how long it would take

Germany to come to the same conclusion and dismiss them, but he was more focused on the woman who'd stolen his attention.

Canada wondered how no one else had seemed to realize Ukraine's obvious discomfort; even Russia didn't seem to notice anything different about his sister. A slight frown worked its way onto his face when he figured that this must not even have been a new pain, that Ukraine could have had this apparent back ache for a while. After all, she was too nice a person to say that she was hurting, wasn't she? And so it was possible that she could have been in pain for months, or even years, and without anyone to check up on her.

"C-Canada?" Ukraine's calm stutter roused him from his thoughts, and Canada found that she met his frown with a confused expression, a faint pink blush dusting her cheeks. He could feel his own cheeks warm up at that; he'd gotten too secure in the fact that he was invisible to most of the people in room, that he forgot he still _could_ be seen, on occasion at least. He shook his head a bit, offering her a weak smile (all the

while hoping she didn't think he was a creep), and was secretly relieved when she smiled back.

After being caught Canada was a lot more cautious and actually attempted to pay attention to this going-nowhere meeting. For a while, anyways; once America started getting into his discussion of aliens on Pluto having nuclear weaponry and threatening Rhode Island (which was starting to sound like he was recounting a dream, if Canada knew his brother at all), he figured it was only going to be a matter of time before they were dismissed anyways.

So, he put all of his resolve into not staring at Ukraine anymore. Not even a little, though it was not so easy when his eyes kept darting towards her every so often. She just looked so beautiful, especially as she was so focused on doing things right as her own nation that there were no signs of nerves or tears in her eyes. She looked incredibly professional, dressed in a maroon dress suit that flattered her figure a bit too well and with a serious expression on her face, even as America's tale became more preposterous. It was obvious she was trying hard, just as much as it was obvious that her back was still hurting, and Canada felt his cheeks get even warmer. Oh god, he was looking again wasn't he?

Finally, Germany had had enough of America's ramblings and, rubbing at his forming migraine, he shut the blond up and called the meeting to a close, deciding they would have to pick up on the next day of the summit.

* * *

Most of the people in the room were quick to leave the meeting, trying to salvage whatever of their brains hadn't melted by escaping the vicinity as soon as possible, but Canada lingered, waiting as Ukraine put her papers away neatly and trying to figure out what to say so that she wouldn't find him a creep for staring.

Swallowing heavily, he approached her with as much of a smile his nervous self could muster.

"H-Hi, Ukraine."

Ukraine scooped up her papers and held them up against her chest, a bold smile on her face. The way she was holding her papers, added to the way she was dressed in a suit jacket and skirt, reminded Canada too much of an innocent teenaged student, and her naïve smile only strengthened that image.

"Hello Canada." Her warm, sunny tone only served to give Canada butterflies, and that's when he noticed she was… using her arms to hold herself up?

It sure seemed as such, seeing how tightly she had them pressed against her body, in a way Canada was sure was cutting off circulation to her forearms. His eyes wavered for a moment too long on her chest, before he realized how much more prominent her bosoms were as her arms squeezed them closer together.

Within an instant he had torn his eyes away and was staring into the rough green carpet beneath them, his face uncomfortably warm.

"A-Are you okay? I mean… I couldn't help but notice, but… does your back hurt?" He finally managed through his stutters, looking up at her from behind his glasses shyly.

Ukraine paused for a moment, surprised by his mannerisms, before rubbing at the back of her neck sheepishly.

"N-No, I'm quite fine. Thank you for asking Canada."

But he could only frown, "Are you sure? I mean, ah, I hate to be pushy, but you don't look so fine… I mean, you do, but you, you know…"

Mentally he was deriding himself for being unable to get a proper sentence out, but it stopped once he noticed Ukraine was flushing.

"Ah, well, to be honest, my back is a little sore. B-But it's nothing you have to worry about, this is normal!"

"What do you mean, normal?" he frowned.

"Well, it is because of… um…" As she trailed off Ukraine allowed the arm still supporting her breasts to drop; as per the laws of gravity they shook, and Canada quickly understood with a nervous flush.

"S-Still," he started after recovering from the momentary distraction, "i-if your back hurts… I can, um…"

"Canada?" She blinked, wide turquoise eyes focused on him. He swallowed heavily.

"I mean… France taught me how to massage people once…" He bit his lip, wondering when the Earth was going to finally pity him and swallow him whole. When it didn't, he looked up to see that Ukraine couldn't meet his gaze either.

Her cheeks were a warm, beautiful shade of red, and when she answered her voice was soft, and stuttered over the words, "N-No, I…couldn't ask that of you."

Somehow, the fact that she was also nervous gave Canada courage enough to persist.

"It's okay, Ukraine, I w-want to. U-Unless you don't want me too, I mean. Because then I'll just… leave," he finished lamely, realizing that he'd started to ramble a little too quickly.

An odd look crossed Ukraine's face, one that he couldn't identify, and was replaced with a nervous expression instead.

"I-If y-you don't mind… then, I d-don't mind either."

It was not an understatement to say that, after he'd processed the statement, Canada had beam that could rival his brother's.

* * *

"How does that feel? Good?"

"Nngh, Canada," she _moaned_, and that certainly sent some blood flowing south. Still, he shook his

head to clear the thoughts and continued to knead his thumbs into her shoulder blades, taking that to be a yes.

In just her upper back alone there were quite a deal of knots, and Canada found himself wondering again how long she'd subjected herself to this pain. Still, Canada couldn't dwell on that for too long; the way Ukraine's straw colored hair turned golden in the sunlight pouring in from the window was far too distracting.

As Canada continued to rub her shoulders, he started to find that her suit jacket, as flattering as it was to her figure, and as mature and lovely it made her look, was serving as a nuisance.

"Um, Ukraine… your jacket…" He managed, and the girl in his hands looked up at him from her seat.

"Should I take it off, Canada?" She asked innocently, already slipping off the sleeves, which was probably a

good thing since he couldn't really answer that. The suit jacket was folded and placed neatly on the meeting table, and Canada got back to work.

Ten minutes later found Canada and Ukraine seated on the floor, her sitting in between his legs with only a few inches of arm space between them, after the chair she was seated in made it impossible for Canada to reach her lower back. His suit jacket had been discarded as well, and he'd rolled the sleeves of his white button down shirt up to his elbows.

Placing his hands around her waist, he pressed his thumbs up into her lower back, and she reacted with a beautiful shudder, leaning into his fingers. As he worked his hands into her clothed back, she soon found her herself unable to hold back her moans.

"C-Canadaaa-"

He was blushing again, but he didn't allow that to inhibit his work. Still, being able to make her produce such noises was starting to bring out all the wrong emotions, especially given that they were still in the meeting room.

"Y-You can, um, you can call me Matthew," he murmured, figuring that it was no longer very bold of him to be so forward.

Ukraine was silent for a moment, and since he couldn't see her face Canada couldn't tell if she'd heard him or not, until she replied, "O-Only if you call me Katyusha…"

She trailed off, holding in another embarrassing sound as Canada's hands worked at a sensitive knot. She couldn't see his face either, and so she missed out on his soft smile, until she could hear it in his voice.

"Okay… Katyusha." He answered, testing out the foreign name on his tongue and finding that it seemed to fit, somehow. She gave the slightest of nods, before replying,

"Matvey."

It was right then and there that he'd decided he never wanted to hear her say Canada again.

* * *

She was starting to fall against him. He hadn't really noticed it at first, but it became obvious when her cornstalk hair was tickling his nose and overloading his senses with the scent of wheat and honey that she was a lot closer to him than she'd been when they started.

Now that he had noticed it, it was becoming harder to ignore the way her back was sloped so that her shoulder blades were only millimeters away from brushing his chest, while still leaving space for his hands to work at her back. Especially because the more he thought about it, the more he realized how easy it would be to just bridge that gap and press his lips to her ears, cheeks, nose, lips...

"Mnm, Ma-Matvey..." she moaned, throwing her head back the slightest bit as a rush of pleasure ran up her spine. Seeing how her eyes were only half-lidded, and her cheeks were flushed a bright, bright pink, Canada felt an identical jolt.

He was only faintly aware of the fact that now he was the one bridging the closeness between them, until fireworks went off in his mind, filling his entire body with warmth.

He, Canada, was kissing her, Ukraine, squarely on the lips, and she was kissing back.

The kiss started off slow, but as the warmth filled him Canada kissed harder, readjusting his arms around her. Now Ukraine was half in his lap, an arm around her waist to hold her there while his other ran gently in her soft hair.

Not that it was a one-sided kiss, not with the way Ukraine was pressed up against him so that her chest was flattening against his, her one hand pressed to his abdomen, and the other tangling itself in his curls.

All pretenses of this being an innocent kiss were dropped as their hands started to roam over each other's bodies, as if they were taking in the details by touch. Her moist, full lips parted to allow his tongue access to her mouth, and he did not hesitate to accept her invitation.

This went on until, breathlessly, they felt the need to part for air. Canada, finally struck with the full extent of his actions, found that he could not so much as look at Ukraine anymore, and kept his eyes trained on the carpet as he willed his body to stop raging against the lack of contact.

"M-Matvey?" Ukraine panted softly, and the temptation to look up was irresistible. When he did look up, he found that her eyes were clouded over, and her lips were even redder and fuller than usual.

"I-I'm sorry!" He started quickly. "I shouldn't have-"

Canada was cut off by a finger to his lips, and an earnest expression.

"I didn't mind. I... um... can you show me that again-"

Before he knew it, Ukraine had her lips lain over Canada's tenderly, waiting for him to react. And so he did, this time harder and hotter until he could feel all the blood that was pooling _down there_ forming a strain against his slacks. _'Please don't let her notice, please don't let her notice...'_

It seemed as if the fates were not on Canada's side today, because while she was leaning forward on his lap Ukraine's knee brushed along his crotch, and he moaned deeply into her mouth.

And, as if it wasn't bad enough that she was now giving him a meek smile that he figured was probably disguising disgust, the door had to choose that most opportune moment to swing open.

"Vanya!" Ukraine exclaimed, eyes widening alarmingly. Canada, who'd had his back to the door, wondered if he could just be struck down by rampant lightening before he had to meet the intruder's gaze.

"_Sestrá_," his tone was far too calm for Canada's liking. "Are you aware that you are sitting on a mousy, pathetic excuse for a nation?"

A noise that sounded a lot like a pipe smashing into a wall resonated in the room, and Canada found that he could no longer breathe.

"B-Brother... what are you doing here? The meeting ended almost two hours ago." Ukraine tried to sound calm and sisterly, but the effect was lost as arousal was still written all over her face.

"I forgot something in the meeting room, that's all," he said simply, sauntering over to the meeting table, swinging his pipe dangerously close to Canada's head. Grabbing a piece of paper, he looked up and caught Canada's gaze for the first time. Canada wondered why he was still alive.

The lead pipe, which was boasting years of rust on its slim body, was suddenly jabbed roughly against the bulge in Canada's pants, sending a shockwave of pain and pleasure simultaneously running through the blond's veins.

"If you value this," Russia started, nudging Canada again, "don't touch my sister again, da?"

Canada nodded dumbly, seeing that Ukraine had already had her jacket back on and was trying to smooth down her hair, and had to hold back the hurt from his face.

She grabbed his hand earnestly, a look of sorrow flashing in her eyes briefly before she pulled away and led her brother out of the room.

"Goodbye, comrade Canada," Russia called with a sadistic grin, letting the door shut behind him with a loud, echoing _smash_.

It took Canada a moment of hazy disheartenedness to realize that there was a Post-It note stuck to his palm.

_Matvey,_

_Thank you. I, um,- Russia is going home early tonight_.

After a moment of blankness, a grin wormed it's way onto Canada's face. Casually he made his way back to his room, trying not to look so happy even though on the inside he was bursting.

After all, if he was going to see Ukraine tonight, he was going to need some supplies.

_End._

_

* * *

  
_

Hehe, I don't think I've ever written anything so, um, yeah… but fortunately my roleplaying experience came to the rescue. I hope you all enjoyed the fic, and I'd love it if you left a review~

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
